


You who are not good with words

by LG_Consor



Series: Hy vong mong manh [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation, Tu rei na AU, rewritten lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LG_Consor/pseuds/LG_Consor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewritten lyrics of songs whose melodies I find inspiring - and whose lyrics I often don't understand.<br/>Often the result of me avoiding writing the actual fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise of forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the melody of "[ Cinnabar tears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfUBQpP64Ow)" by Dong Zhen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually only post this kind of thing on my tumblr but as this one has little to no spoilers I'm just archiving it here.  
> The rest might or might not be up later.

Lovers from the age of old, you and I

here we meet again

You are now a queen who has just been crowned

while I stay the same.

 

Our fates were always meant to intertwine

for every lifetime

Our union was blessed by the gods

of heaven and earth.

 

You were always my reason to be

My hope for a better future

You saved me from the worst I could become

My best friend, my love.

 

The day you stopped drawing breath, the sky turned to grey and cried

as if to mourn the sun’s child

You still smiled despite it all, while I held you in my arms

pleading you to live

 

Forever was our promise, yet forever ended too soon

Our wine glasses not yet linked

The last words you said to me are the reason I still hope

That, my queen, you will remember my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are, of course, references to East Asian cultures.


	2. Our vow under the moonlight - part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the melody of "[ Endless love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k89rgFNnzwk)" by Jackie Chan and Kim Hee Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is already written but full of spoilers so I won't post it until TRN is complete (because it's basically the whole ending)
> 
> (and yes, I'm avoiding writing again, sorry.)

Close your eyes and rest your head on mine

This moment two hearts beat as one

The lake’s shining under the moon’s light

A blessing unto us.

 

Hold me tight, we smile into our kiss

Tonight ‘you and I’ become ‘we’

A promise made between two kindred souls

A vow that outlasts time.

 

I’m thankful for the day we met

I can’t say that enough

Although time hasn’t been kind to us

We have each other.

 

I’ll love you ‘til the end of time

I’ll never let you go

The heaven and the earth will be

Our witnesses tonight.


	3. Hope is a fragile thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the melody of "[ Beautiful Floating Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jp1jh0ddOtU)" by Winky Shi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the ending. More like, the time before TRN.

If for a love you can wait, then what do you live on if not hope?

Life moves on, time moves on, there’s only you left behind

all these years, all those dreams, are they real or just illusions

'Answer me, call my name' - you whisper, voice wet with tears unshed

 

all those dreams, life passes you by, does she even remember you

you stare at the wall as your question bounces back, unanswered

Even so, even if every day’s full of pain

it’s still better than to not see her at all.

 

Then one day the dreams are just gone, all of them

'what happened', 'where are you now' your questions change for the worse

'Why?' Your voice cracks, hoarse from tears all dried

She is gone, taken away from you.

 

She is gone, probably for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit awkward at the fourth line, but whatever I guess :)


	4. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's lament. Based on the melody of "[ Lethe River](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MyPD7J86kU)" by Xiao Qu Er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry, I know this is probably not what you were waiting for. I'm still working on it, promise.

I look at you  
And wonder why  
My heart beats so fast at the sight of your smile  
Your eyes meet mine  
So warm and so kind that  
I could only shy away from your glance  
There's so much I want to learn about you  
That I don't even know how to--  
  
\--ask.  
  
Who are you to me? Who are we to each other?  
Why do you keep claiming we have met before?  
  
I don't know if I should believe your words  
And yet I do not want them to be a lie either  
Is it true that we used to be lovers  
From a time as old as the pain in your eyes?

 

Your pleading gaze  
Makes my heart ache.  
What did that person do to deserve such love?  
What convinced you  
That I might be her when  
Even I can't trust my own memory?  
You bear such a resemblance to someone  
Whose name I can't even recall--  
  
I just want to know why my chest hurts when you sigh  
and when you keep claiming we have met before.  
  
I don't know if I should believe your words  
And yet I do not want them to be a lie either.  
When I see your smile, when you touch my hand  
I struggle to remember who we used to be.

 

I don't know if I should believe your words  
And yet I do not want them to be a lie either.  
Is it true that we used to be lovers  
From a time as old as the pain in your eyes?  
  
I struggle to remember who we used to be.


End file.
